


Il ragazzo che si perse nelle nuvole e tornò a casa.

by lilpuffs3



Series: The boy who got lost in the clouds saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Human Experimentation, Human Protagonist, Italiano | Italian, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magic, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Mythology, Slow Burn, Thief character, Urban Fantasy, sky city
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Cale è un ragazzo semplice, ha una famiglia sana e che lo sostiene, e nonostante non sappia ancora cosa vuole fare nella sua vita, sa di essere felice. Ma quando nella speranza di superare il lutto per il tuo migliore amico scomparso, finisci per annegare e ritrovarti in una città gallegiante, le cose cambiano per forza.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The boy who got lost in the clouds saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867558





	Il ragazzo che si perse nelle nuvole e tornò a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! È una delle prime volte che publico una storia originale, ma ci tengo veramente tanto quindi spero possa piacere.

Cale semplicemente, sì svegliò. Come quelle volte in cui fai un brutto sogno, di quelli troppo realistici, ti svegli e inizi a domandarti se stai ancora sognando. Semplicemente ti svegli, ma ti sembra di essere ancora lì, in qualche angolo remoto della tua immaginazione. Cale si sentiva proprio così, ancora addormentato.

Cale giurava di stare annegando, appena qualche secondo fa, ricordava l'acqua entrare violentemente nei suoi polmoni, spingendo velocemente fuori tutto l'ossigeno che il ragazzo possedeva in corpo.

Sentiva ancora il corpo dimenarsi, il peso dell'acqua sulla sua pelle e le urla che provava a far uscire, ma che rimanevano nelle profondità del lago vicino casa.

Ricordava di essere annegato, ed ora non sapeva dove fosse.

Era un traghetto, o almeno lo sembrava, una di quelle barchette che ti portano da una parte all'altra di una città, simili a quelle dei film fantasy che il ragazzo aveva visto, quando era piccolo.

Non sapeva dov'era. Era su un traghetto. Era pieno di gente, e non sembravano umani. 

Cale stava andando nel panico, e non erano cose che succedevano ogni giorno.

Deglutì, era lì da pochi secondi ma aveva già capito che forse era meglio non urlare, si guardò velocemente intorno, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di famigliare. Qualcosa che potesse fargli capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Sembravano star attraversando un tunnel, qualcosa di sotterraneo, era buio. Il ragazzo sentiva il cuore battere, fortissimo, era spaventato. Sentiva il battito accelerare, e sudore formarsi sul suo viso.

Si mosse leggermente, era piuttosto piccolo come traghetto, c'erano tre file di posti da due, la barchetta era in legno, e si muoveva lentamente sulla superficie dell'acqua. Sembrava davvero sporca e profonda, quindi Cale decise che anche se avesse voluto scappare a nuoto, lo avrebbe evitato. Non voleva annegare di nuovo, quello era certo. E aveva quasi l'impressione che l'acqua sporca di quel posto lo avrebbe trascinato a fondo.

Le persone sul piccolo traghetto non sembravano umani, ed era ciò che spaventava di più Cale, che a questo punto aveva deciso di stare in silenzio, si limitava a lasciar tremare il suo corpo liberamente, e a piccoli lamenti spaventati, quando qualcosa si muoveva senza preavviso. Si limitava alle lacrime che iniziavano ad bagnare il suo viso, era un ragazzino nel bel mezzo di un qualche posto che non conosceva, e le persone che lo circondavano non sembravano umane. 

Cale non vedeva bene con il buio, ma i suoi vestiti davano dell'occhio. Il suo maglione largo beige e i jeans molto chiari non erano simili a quelli degli altri passeggeri, i loro vestiti ricordavano a Cale di quei film fantasy a cui non faceva troppa attenzioni in tv, di quelle saghe lunghe che piacevano a suo padre.

Vestiti larghi, di stoffe e colori diversi ma piuttosto scuri, e tutta la situazione stava per uccidere Cale. Era piuttosto sicuro di star per avere un attacco di cuore.

Non lo stavano nemmeno fissando, a dire il vero, davano le spalle al ragazzo, che si trovava sull'ultima fila di posti del traghetto.

Cale ci mise qualche minuto a calmare il battito cardiaco, cercava di piangere silenziosamente, non lo avevano notato, qualsiasi cosa fossero queste creature, stava cercando di non peggiorare la situazione, che a questo punto era la cosa più spaventosa che gli fosse mai successa.

Non erano creature così diverse dagli esseri umani, Cale intravedeva delle corna, simili a quelle di piccole capre, variavano in lunghezza e in forma, ma la cosa che più spaventava Cale, erano le ali. Avevano ali. Erano grandi, di colori e sfumature diverse.

Cale non ebbe tempo di pensare bene a come scappare o uscire da questa situazione perché velocemente si ritrovò un paio di ali colpirlo leggermente in faccia, la persona davanti a lui si era spostata senza preavviso, e le ali erano finite in mezzo.

<<Ah, scus->> la creatura in questione, si girò leggermente, forse per scusarsi dell'accaduto, per via del piccolo sussulto veloce che Cale fece uscire, al contatto improvviso.

I due si guardarono attentamente per qualche secondo, in silenzio. Nessuno sul traghetto avevano fatto attenzione a Cale, ognuno andava avanti con la sua vita, per i fatti suoi. Ma il ragazzo aveva capito velocemente che non era invisibile, dava nell'occhio e che qualcuno lo aveva visto.

La creatura si limitava a fissarlo, il viso aveva lineamenti umani, non sembrava quasi così diverso o spaventoso, visto così. Sembrava cercare capire cosa  _ fosse _ Cale, esattamente come Cale cercava  _ disperatamente _ di capire cosa stesse succedendo intorno a sé e alla sua vita.

Ma nessuno dei due ebbe tempo di dire o fare qualcosa, che iniziò a farsi luce, lentamente. Erano veramente sotto un tunnel, allora. 

Stavano uscendo da questo tunnel sotterraneo, e la luminosità intorno a Cale aumentava, il ragazzo era terrorizzato, ma in qualche modo doveva farsi coraggio, e la luce lo avrebbe potuto aiutare a capire meglio la situazione.

<<Siamo arrivati!>> Il traghettatore annunciò con un campanello piuttosto grande, quando il traghetto fu vicino all'uscita del tunnel, e un po' tutti quanti sembrano prepararsi per scendere. Chi teneva stretta la borsa di cuoio a sé o si alzava lentamente per essere più veloci nello scendere.

Cale non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi terrorizzato, era qui da cinque minuti, al massimo, ma sembrava passata un'eternità. Sperava davvero che stesse sognando, che magari si sarebbe svegliato e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, il problema era che sembrava tutto troppo reale.

Finalmente il piccolo traghetto fu immerso dalla luce, uscendo da quello che era un tunnel di mattoni molto vecchi, Cale fu travolto dalla luce improvvisa che dovette coprirsi gli occhi con le mani.

Quello che arrivo dopo, lasciò Cale semplicemente a bocca aperta. Era terrorizzato, assolutamente. Nulla di ciò che stava succedendo aveva senso, anche quello. Ma la vista di quella che sembrava una vera e propria città galleggiante, lo stava facendo impazzire.

Era pomeriggio, il sole non era ancora completamente tramontato, ma una luce calda e giallastra colpiva profondamente il contorno degli edifici e della pelle chiara di Cale. Il traghetto si era fermato vicino ad un piccolo e stretto ponticello di legno, e l'acqua che li aveva trasportati fino a lì, sembrava quasi cadere, nel vuoto, perché tutto il panorama che stava osservando, era completamente sollevato in aria, galleggiava nel cielo.

I palazzi erano alti, e quasi inclinati verso la strada, c'erano molti piccoli vicoli, stretti e angusti come la strada principale. L'ambiente sembrava affolato, bambini che giocavano correndo per le strade, alcuni venditori e commercianti nei loro negozi. E famiglie che cercano di tornare a casa in fretta. Sembrava tutto così pieno di vita, e Cale si sentiva quasi fuori luogo, circondando da una comunità che sembrava quasi conoscere, ma distante da lui.

In lontananza, poteva vedere altre piccole isole galleggianti, le abitazioni sembravano diverse da quelle che si erano presentate su questa parte di città. 

Ma Cale non ebbe molto tempo per analizzare ulteriormente il panorama perché il traghettatore lo colpì velocemente con un bastone, che teneva nella mano libera, visto che nell'altra teneva l'enorme campanella che aveva sentito precedentemente. Cale sussulto velocemente, coprendo la testa con le mani, istintivamente.

<<Allora, ci diamo una mossa? Non ho mica tutto il tempo!>> Esclamò incredulo il traghettatore, sembrava piuttosto anziano, aveva una di quelle barbe folte, di un grigio scuro, era scocciato e guardava il ragazzo spazientito.

<<Uh io..>> Cale notò solo ora che gli altri passeggeri erano già scesi, ma non capiva bene cosa il traghettatore volesse da lui. Era più che confuso, e molto spaventato da quello che stava succedendo.

<<Ahh!>> Si lamentò l'anziano, che a questo punto aveva notato l'aspetto di Cale, ma non sembrava interessato a ucciderlo o fargli del male. <<Senti, non ho tempo per queste cose, devi pagarmi il viaggio>> spiegò il traghettatore, infastidito dal dover spiegare una cosa così semplice.

Cale poteva capirlo, probabilmente non gli importava se fosse umano o no, ma solo se lo pagasse. Il problema era che Cale non aveva nulla con cui ripagare il traghettatore. Sentiva il terrore nel suo corpo, e iniziava a sudare, il fatto che non stava rispondendo rendeva piuttosto chiara la situazione.

<<Allora?>> L'uomo sembrava veramente spazientito, e sventolava quel bastone in aria, per intimidire Cale, ma il ragazzo era già abbastanza spaventato.

Cale aveva iniziato a tremare, e mentre avrebbe voluto spiegare al traghettatore la sua situazione, decide di scappare, iniziò a correre in direzione di uno di quei vicoletti che aveva visto.

<<Fermati!>> L'anziano urlo, cercando di fermare il ragazzo colpendolo con il bastone, Cale schivo a malapena, scivolando per terra. Si rialzò velocemente, prima che il traghettatore potesse raggiungerlo. E mentre l'uomo urlava, nella speranza di richiamare l'attenzione delle guardie, Cale correva, più veloce che poteva, anche se finiva per andare a sbattere contro le persone, anche se inciampava sui gradini che dividevano la città in livelli. Lui correva. La sua velocità era dettata dalla sua paura, dal terrore che provava, stava piangendo. Lacrime bagnavano il suo viso, che era colpito dal leggero venticello pomeridiano.

  
  


Cale si era perso, quello era chiaro, era scappato qualche minuto fa dal traghettatore, con un coraggio che non sapeva di possedere ancora in corpo. Dopo...quello che era successo non era più riuscito a tirare fuori quella grinta che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato.

Era corso velocemente, tirando fuori quella forza che gli era rimasta, nascosta dalla paura, mentre il traghettatore cercava di chiamare qualche guardia. E il ragazzo ora si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo di un mercatino.

Sapeva di dare nell'occhio, quello era certo, aveva bisogno di nascondersi e trovare un modo per tornare a casa. Anche un angolo cieco poteva essere meglio di una strada affollata in pieno giorno. Il mercato era posto su una strada molto lunga e angusta, molte delle case quasi ricadevano sulla strada, fili incrociati di vestiti stesi passavo da un lato all'altro della strada, collegando le case.

Le finestre erano aperte, e la strada era piena di tende, di colori scuri e di tessuti pesanti. Barili di ogni tipo, dal vino a qualche bevanda che Cale non riconosceva, c'erano bancarelle di tessuti, di pesce e carne e anche verdure. Poteva vedere più in là qualche bancarella con gioielleria, queste creature sembravano indossare spesso piercing, o anelli e gioielli, Cale notava questi ornamenti sulle corna e sulle orecchie delle creature, forse un pochino a punta, ora che notava.

<<Andiamo Cale.. ugh… andiamo.>> il giovane si diede un pizzicotto forse anche troppo forte, un modo brusco ma necessario di capire se era un sogno strano. Ma sfortunatamente il dolore era lì, Cale sospirò rumorosamente, eccolo lì, perso in qualche angolo remoto dell'universo, che cercava di trattenere le lacrime.

Fece qualche respiro, la gente lo stava guardando, sapeva che piangere avrebbe peggiorato semplicemente la situazione.

Niente da fare. Prese un ultimo ma gran bel respiro, facendosi forza nonostante tutta la paura, tremava e riusciva a sentire il suo corpo cedere ad ogni passo, i muscoli erano sfiniti. Ma non era importante, l'importante era trovare un qualche vicolo dove poter nascondersi, riposare, e magari pensare a come uscire da questa situazione.

Il ragazzo cercò di farsi più piccolo che poteva, provando a non farsi notare, la gente era molto impegnata in problemi più grandi, e nella grande folla del mercato, Cale sembrava minuscolo, poco importante.

Stava facendo attenzione a non andare a sbattere contro qualcuno, c'era davvero tanta folla, era uno di quei mercati pieni di persone dove a mala pena si respira, e Cale aveva quasi l'impressione di essersi scordato come si faceva.

Dopo qualche minuti passati a camminare a tentoni nella massa, fra una tenda e una bancarella di frutta notò un piccolo vicolo, si mosse quindi velocemente verso quella direzione, per uscire dal mercato e nascondersi in quell'angolo di città. Lontano da altri pericoli.

Non c'era molto da camminare, Cale si ritrovò così nel vicolo. Era angusto, stretto, Cale lanciò una veloce occhiata al cielo, in alto. Le case sembravano quasi cadergli addosso, ma il cielo, di un blu profondo, con qualche nuvola di un rosa dolce e morbido, lo stavano calmando leggermente. 

Era buio e la strada piuttosto sporca, il ragazzo giurava di aver visto qualche topo, in mezzo a rifiuti e scarti alimentari, buttati probabilmente da qualche venditore in quell'angolo remoto della città. 

Alla fine della strada, nel vicolo cieco, Cale notò velocemente un piccolo cuscino, certo, sporco e rovinato, ma pur sempre un cuscino. E il ragazzo aveva bisogno di sedersi. Sospirò leggermente, e si sistemò sul cuscino. Stava sporcando i suoi vestiti ma a pensarci forse era una cosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, avrebbe dato meno nell'occhio, magari.

Cale era stanco, quello era certo, e sembrava quasi non riuscisse a controllare più il suo corpo quando chiuse gli occhi, non voleva addormentarsi eppure eccolo lì, in quel vicolo stretto di una città tirata fuori dal nulla, in un mondo che non gli apparteneva.

<<Hey.>> una voce disse all'improvviso, con un tono semplice ma chiaro, che fece saltare immediatamente Cale dallo spavento.


End file.
